ben10thousandfandomcom-20200215-history
Heatblast
Heatblast is the Codon Stream's DNA sample of a Pyronite. He was Ben's first ever alien transformation, which was activated in the episode, And Then There Were 10 when he accidentally started a forest fire. Appearance Heatblast is a magma-based life-form that can control fire at will, either projecting it in a wide range of forms or absorbing it into himself. He can fire streams of flame, create fireballs, manifest tornadoes of flame, utilize said tornadoes to carry himself and others short distances, and radiate heat in all directions for a localized explosion. He can also achieve flight by firing at the ground to propel himself like a rocket. He can also burn a part of the ground he is standing on and break off the part that he is standing on and fly on that piece of earth. Apart from this, Heatblast is also a highly durable alien, able to endure being thrown through buildings without being slowed. While under the influence of an illness, Heatblast's powers are reversed, giving him cryokinetic powers allowing him to control ice instead of the normal pyrokinesis. Heatblast's dependency on heat is also his weakness, as his powers can be negated by sufficient amounts of water or similar fire-extinguishing materials and large amounts of water can extinguish him permanently. He is also unable to lower his own body temperature, which prevents him from touching things without burning them, people included. His feet look similar to Lodestar's and Fourarms's. Abilities He can project fire from his body. He can also shape this fire into fire balls, breath, discs, walls, tornadoes, and infernos. He can propel himself like a rocket, and surf on a fire board in the air. He can absorb fire and is a master manipulator of fire, heat, and magma. Heatblast can create a super melt down. In the game ben 10:protector of earth, Heatblast can wield flaming fists, shoot a beam of fire, fire rapid sparks, throw fire crescents, create fire tornadoes, breathe fire like a dragon, ride on a fire surf board, make a large melt down, and he also jumps in the air and shoots fire meteors at his foes known in the combo name as "Armageddon." Ben 10 When Ben first transformed into him, Ben panicked once he knew he was on fire. A moment later, Ben started using his abilities and eventually started a forest fire. On Gwen's first sight of Heatblast, she started attacking Ben with a fire extinguisher. Later, Grandpa Max, and Gwen heated marshmallows using Ben until he transformed back. In side effects, when Ben gets a cold, Heatblast's powers are reversed, allowing him to use cryokinetic abilities like light blue ice flames like Ultimate Big Chill but Ultimate Big Chill has regular color flames with an ice effect. His flames turn blue. It is revealed that all Pyronites have the same power when they get a cold. Ben 10: Race Against Time http://ben10.wikia.com/index.php?title=Heatblast&action=edit&section=4Edit Heatblast was the first alien to be seen in the movie, similar to his first appearance in the show. Heatblast battled some of Eon's minions. Ben easily defeated all of them and escaped when the police arrived. Ben 10: Ultimate Alienhttp://ben10.wikia.com/index.php?title=Heatblast&action=edit&section=5Edit Heatblast's body is darker than in the original series, perhaps due to the lighting in the title sequence may be the cause of this; the line pattern on his body is rearranged, and he looks more like Alan Albright than the original one in ben 10:protector of earth or his appearance in ben 10:protector of earth. His eyes are no longer connected to the fire on his head. He reappears in The Forge of Creation when 10 year old Ben uses him. It is possible his appearances make be different than the opening like Ripjaws. Ben 10,000 In Ben 10,000, Heatblast has metal pads on his arms, legs,shoulders and face. Also, he has become much more muscular and he can fire lava flames and beams.